Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2a-10-a-1}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2a - a} {-10 - 1}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {a} {-10 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {a} {-11}$ The simplified expression is $a-11$